a second chance
by RonWeasley'sStupidFace
Summary: Rose Marie Potter was sent away to Washington for a year for safety reasons. After failing at love she returns to Hogwarts heartbroken. When 'they' show up at Hogwarts will all hell break loose? Or will she give them a second chance? Takes place during Gauntlet of Fire.


**_I tried writing a story like this before but made the choice to delete it, for people did not seem to like it as much as I had hopped. So I am going to try again. Give the story a shot at redemption.  
_**_**Clearly I own neither Harry Potter or Twilight.**_

Bella's Pov

_'Dear Charlie and Renee,_

_I would like to thank you both once again for helping me in my time of need.  
I will never be able to express how much your kindness meant to me.  
If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask me  
I am forever indebted to you.  
I hope someday I can return a favor._

_yours truly,_

_Rose Marie Potter'_

I gave my letter to Hedawig, my snowy white owl. "Try not to be seen by anyone." I said handing him the letter and planting a kiss on the top of his beak.  
He gave a small "whoot" Before taking off through my open window. I closed my eyes and prayed.  
They say that religion is a just a silly thing muggles do, but ever sense my mother and father died I needed something to believe in.  
I needed to believe there was a reason.  
I needed to believe that things will get better.  
And things did get better for a while, but then this happened...

*****FlashBack*****

"I don't get this! It is worthless." Ron said.  
Ron, Hermione and I are studying for potions.  
I turned to face Ron and nodded.  
Hermione looked at us and sighed in frustration.  
"If you would try maybe you would get it." She said  
"We are trying." I told her.  
"Well clearly you aren't trying hard enough." She said.  
I ran my fingers through my hair.  
"Come on Hermione-" Ron started, there was a knocking on the door to the common room.  
We were the only ones in her for it was dinner. and hermione agreed to help Ron and I catch up.  
"Come in" I called  
The door opened and Miss Mcgonagall walked in.  
"Dumbledore would like to speak with you, Miss Potter." I looked at Ron and Hermione nervelessly.  
"Well, Come on dear." She said motioning towards the door.  
I stood up and followed her, shutting the door behind me.  
We walked in silence until we reached the door to Dumbledore's office.  
She opened the door for me.  
"I will see you tomorrow." She said walking away.  
I stepped into Dumbledore's office to be greeted by three people who I didn't recognized.  
I started to retreat backwards towards the door.  
"Don't be shy dear. Have a seat." He said motioning to an empty chair.  
I walked cautiously to my seat.  
The three strangers had their eyes glued on me.  
I squirmed in my seat. Looking at them I made some quick observations.  
There was a teenage girl who looked about sixteen and resembled me a bit.  
The two adults looked like her parents.  
They smiled slyly at me.  
I turned to look at Dumbledore.  
"So Rose, I have been talking with Sirius and we are worried about your safety." He said looking at just me.  
I looked at my feet.  
"We thought that you should take some time away from Hogwarts. This is Charlie and his Ex-wife Renee and his daughter Bella." He said motioning to the family next to me.  
I tried to smile at them but it looked to forced.  
"Charlie is an old friend of mine. He had a run in with our world a few years back and I had helped him with a few things. So I asked him for a favor.  
You will be going to Washington with Charlie pretending to be Bella. I will give you an aging potion to be 16. What do you say?" He said  
The look on his face made it clear I didn't actually have an option.  
I swallowed hard.  
"For how long Sir?" I kept his stare.  
"About a year."  
I stood up.  
"But sir, what about my school work!? I can't just skip a whole year!"  
"I will send you your supplies and lessons a month at a time."  
"When do we leave?"  
"You leave in three days time."  
"May I be excused sir?" I asked. All I wanted to do was go back to my room and sleep, hoping this was a dream.  
"You may."  
I walked cooly back to the common room  
"What did he want?" Ron asked as soon as he saw me.  
I looked at them for a moment unable to speak.  
"I am leaving Hogwarts." I mumbled  
"What!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed at the same time  
I told them everything and by the end I was in tears.

**_So, in case you didn't notice, this was kind of a flash-back/backstory chapter. I hope you all will do me a favor and favorite, follow and if you really want to help, leave a comment. Hopeful this is better then my last version of this story. I guess we will see..._**


End file.
